


home is where the heart is

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas setting, Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow only falls when the temperature has dropped down to a certain point. Coming home on Christmas, his birthday, for the first time in four years after studying abroad with his cousin, Levi remembers his yearning for for his special someone to hold him close and bring his temperature back up. Good thing Eren's prepared, with a warm hug, hot coffee, clean apartment and perfectly made bed.</p><p>Well, it won't be perfectly made for long.</p><p>(EreRi SS for thy-undertaker~ ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thy_Undertaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/gifts).



> Wooot! This is a tad late as I'm just getting home but I hope you like it! Happy holidays~
> 
> (This has been revised.)

_Beep beep ___

__The rising tone of noise wakes Eren up almost immediately. He springs up, and smashes down the standby button on his phone to check the time._ _

__Three-fifteen am._ _

__He crawls out the bed, and makes his journey down the stairs as he stumbles to the kitchen, navigating the light switch successfully thanks to the colorful Christmas lights- even if it's a dully lit, it's still something._ _

__The house needs to be clean, clean before Levi gets home._ _

__He starts by unloading the dishwasher, placing all its contents back into their proper places. Cabinet doors fly open as he searches for the disinfectant wipes. He remembers, top shelf to the right, and nabs them down so he can begin to wipe down the counters._ _

__It's been four years. Four years since Levi's been home, four whole years._ _

__If anything, it puts Eren in eggshells. He just wants everything to be perfect. He's cleaned the house earlier that day, actually all week. Making sure everything is cleaned, polished and arranged right, he knows Levi's standards better than anyone._ _

__Especially since it's the holidays- Christmas to be exact, which is more associated to be Levi's birthday._ _

__It's Christmas eve, and he'll be home today, and Eren wants nothing more than for his return to be considered special._ _

__Mikasa was also coming back, been four years since he's seen her as well. He's loves her just as much, but something about Levi being in his arms within the next six or so hours just made his knees weak._ _

__He's missed him so much._ _

__Though, they haven't known each other very long in this lifetime. Eren, just the age of fourteen, with his father at the hospital he worked with at the time. Quiet and tired waiting room at one in the morning, when ambulance rush someone on a stretcher into the entrance. Nothing Eren hadn't seen, it was very common actually. But he remembers soon after a sad face walked in, hair up in a style he himself could never forget._ _

__That hair, that walk, that face... there was no way it wasn't him._ _

__He remembers being on the edge of his seat, trying to get a better look at the stranger. His heart skipped so hard that night he was almost sure it would have broken his rib cage._ _

__He was hesitant, but he couldn't care as he called out, a name he could only pray caught their attention._ _

__"Levi..?"_ _

__Said stranger jumped a little, and turned around with slight frustration that would only melt into pure shock._ _

__Everything else feels a bit fuzzy, but he can remember himself leaping from his seat and stumbling on over to the boy, wrapping his arms around this 'stanger' full of tears and not caring about anything else in the world._ _

__He remembers everything about that; The almost empty waiting room filled with not even five sleeping people, but more importantly of it all Levi's face as he turned around. Sad eyes were unmistakably in disbelief. He remembers Levi's hands were a little shaky, all cut up and shaky, but they somehow both made their way to clasp themselves around Eren's hand._ _

__He remembers his sigh, and his forehead resting on his shoulder. The closing of his eyes, and his voice, the voice that Eren will recognize anywhere across the universe, telling him,_ _

__"I missed you."_ _

__Eren sits down the sofa, taking a small break, even if he hasn't done much. He leans back into the cushion, eyeing his phone with a frown before he picks it up in its vibrating state._ _

__[Incoming Call from: Armin]_ _

__Eren clicks the call, and presses the option for speaker. He waits a second before speaking. "Armin?" He says, placing his smartphone on his lap._ _

___"Hey, glad you're up, haha. Do you still want me to pick up that cake on my way over there?"_ _ _

__"Yeah, " Eren asks, rubbing the granite counter tops like his life depends on it._ _

___"Yeah sure, I ask with your name right?"_ _ _

__"Yep."_ _

__"Alright, on my way right now."_ _

__"Okay bye, text me when you get here." Eren clicks off the call, tossing his phone onto the large sofa. He glides to the Christmas tree, wiping down some of the bulbs and ornaments to make sure they shine their best. He smiles at his whirly reflection in one of the red ones._ _

__He's not sure how much time has passed, but before he knows the doorbell rings, followed by a small knock. He jogs on over to the doorway, and opens the door with a tired smile. "Heey."_ _

__"Hii," Armin smiles, walking in with the cake and two small presents in his hands, "where do you want this at?"_ _

__"On the dining room table, thanks." Eren calls out as he closes the door back._ _

__Armin sets the cake down onto the kitchen table, and turns around to look at Eren as he walks into the room. "Merry Christmas Eve!"_ _

__Eren grins, "Merry Christmas Eve to you as well. Thanks for coming over and agreeing to help me, I'm tired and overwhelmed." Eren sighs, pulling out a dining chair and sitting on it backwards, propping his head onto the backing._ _

__"Aw, it's no issues you know that. You look extremely tired, and just what exactly do you need to clean? Place looks like a display, it's outstanding."_ _

__"Thanks, but I need everything to be just right for when Levi gets here."_ _

__"I'm sure Levi will be fine with this! Don't stress on cleaning."_ _

__"Fine, but I still need help on the kitchen decor and stuff.."_ _

__"Alright.." Armin says, walking around Eren, though stopped by a hand pulling him back. "Aye! What?"_ _

__Eren takes out his phone, and pulls something up on it and shows it to Armin. "You think Levi will like this?"_ _

__Armin looks confused, before smiling. "Wedding bands?"_ _

__Eren shakes his head. "What? Oh no, not that.. he wouldn't want that.. I don't think... at least not right now, but is it good?"_ _

__Armin laughs, head nodding in approval. "I'm sure he'd like that, yeah!" Armin walks back to the kitchen, while Eren takes his time to get off the chair._ _

__Eren finally gets up, and strolls into the kitchen, and sets his phone on top the bar, trying on some Christmas tune from his music app. The sound is familiar, recognized as a rip off of jingle bells, probably by a famous singer, not like Armin's heard of them._ _

__The sound of bells sound throughout the kitchen, and Armin laughs softly, watching Eren dance, or more so sway back and forth while stomping his feet. "What are you doing?"_ _

__Eren grins at him, approaching him slowly. "Having fun. Come on, dance with me." He giggles, reaching his hands out for Armin's._ _

__Armin shakes his head, and leans from off the sink. He takes Eren's hands, and starts to sway with him. "I don't think this counts as dancing, but okay."_ _

__Eren rolls his eyes, swirling them around. "Don't be a scrooge, Armin."_ _

__Armin's smiling ear to ear now. "I'm not."_ _

__They twirl about the kitchen, bumping into the counters from time to time, almost knocking over the jar of assorted chocolates, but even so they just laugh it off, making the best the early morning._ _

__Eventually they stop, and go back to clean, but the randomized Christmas music remains on, along with Eren giving Armin random hip bumps whenever he comes near him playfully._ _

__Their done with everything by five-thirty. Alarms set to re-wake them for seven-forty. They have to pick up Sasha at eight, and be at the airport for nine, so they can be there when the plane lands at nine-fifteen, and greet Levi and Mikasa as they get out of customs._ _

__It's going to be great._ _

__♡_ _

__Eren looks around the airport, eyes scanning between people getting off their flights._ _

__Sasha jabs Eren in the shoulder, sporting a playful smirk. "So what did you bring, eh?"_ _

__Eren tilts his head in slight confusion, giving her a smile. "Whatcha mean?"_ _

__"Like ya know.. did you bring a sign? Or maybe some cookies? Flowers... well it's apparent you didn't buy flowers but what did you get?"_ _

__Eren shakes his head, looking back over to the crowd of people. "Umm.. I didn't bring with me for here.. but I did get him something, though it's not really related... are you supposed to buy gifts for people you pick up from the airport?" Eren asks, looking back down at Sasha._ _

__"Well, it's nice. You see I got flowers and chocolate, well had chocolate, now it's just flowers but you get me." She beams up at him from behind the big bouquet, and it makes Eren lowkey regret not having bought flowers or something._ _

__"Hey, I think I see them."_ _

__Eren looks up, his heart doing complete aerobics as he sees two of the most important people of his life approach them, and he takes a head start towards them._ _

__"Hey!" Mikasa beams, dropping her stuff down and running to Eren, letting herself be picked up and spun around in a bear hug. "Ah, Eren!"_ _

__"I missed you! How dare you guys leave like that!" Eren jokes, setting her down with a big smile._ _

__"Oh please, I'm sorry then. That make you feel better?" She jokes, red lips smiling just as big at him. God, she looks all grown now. Not like she didn't before, but he hasn't seen her since they were eighteen. They're both twenty-two now and she's got looks that could take she world by storm. Sasha's very lucky._ _

__Mikasa reaches up and kisses his cheek, before brushing past him finally, running up to give hugs to Armin and Sasha now. Eren looks ahead, watching Levi set his things down, and Eren meets him halfway._ _

__Levi sets down one of the suitcases he carrying onto the tile, and releases the handle to the rollover. "Hey." He says with a small smile. It's a very small one, but a smile none the less. To think something like this so rare in their past life now a common occurrence, and that just makes Eren's heart swell with joy each time he sees it._ _

__Eren lets out a giggle as he gives Levi a hug, one that makes his feet hover about a few inches off the ground, since he knows how he feel about public affection. "Hey, I missed you." He says, very gleeful and sharp._ _

__"Oi, Eren." Levi sighs, relaxing into the hug, it's nice to be off his feet, even if he hasn't walked too much; he's tired. He gives him a hug back, before protesting to be put back down finally._ _

__Eren gazes at him sweetly, a smile twisting up his features as he sets Levi back down, heart making his mind start reminiscing memories he can't possibly forget._ _

__Eren sighs, coming out of his state of zone and begins lifting up Levi's bags and roller, carrying then for him while they walk to the car, saying his temporary goodbyes to Armin, Mikasa and Sasha._ _

__"So what's our plans for today. " Levi asks, looking out the car window as they pull off._ _

__"We have plans?"_ _

__"Wow."_ _

__"I'm messing with you, don't worry. " Eren teases, slowing to a stop at a red light. He turns to Levi, a tad of concern coursing through him; he's quite, just a bit unusual from him._ _

__"You okay? Seem tired."_ _

__"Ha.. I am tired."_ _

__"Jetlag?"_ _

__"Mhm.."_ _

__"Want to go home? It's okay, we can-"_ _

__"No, no. It's fine, I can manage, let's go to wherever."_ _

__"Alright.. Wanna go to the Rose Cafe?" He asks him, eyeing him before looking back to the road._ _

__"Alright."_ _

__Eren nods. Sometime after deciding in his head for a minute, he removes a hand from the wheel to rest it on the armrest next to Levi's, fingers curled and shyly inching their way to try and loop with his._ _

__Levi gets the memo, sensing Eren's sneaky little fingers. He doesn't mind, so he goes on and takes the liberty to entangle his hand with Eren's, rocking them slightly off the armrest before resting them back down in the process._ _

__Eren smiles._ _

__During the drive, somewhere down the line Levi decides to look up, and for whatever reason that he hasn't before, but he does now and glares at the mirror, for it has a little green plant dangling from it._ _

__"Is that a fucking mistletoe."_ _

__Eren bellows out, "Yes, why so shocked?"_ _

__Levi looks at the plant with a small grimace. "Why is it in the car... aren't they supposed to be hanged on a wall or something?"_ _

__"The mistletoe can work it's wonders anywhere, Levi. Even here.." Eren jokes, wiggling his eyebrows._ _

__"Oh dear.."_ _

__"Wanna try?" Eren says, leaning I'm close to Levi._ _

__Eren puckers his lips and goes in, making loud smacking noises, and Levi just looks at him in disgust before putting his free hand over his lips._ _

__"Drive, stupid."_ _

__"Why you gotta be like that."_ _

__♡_ _

__Eren opens the door to the café, a chime sounding off of small bells and rings. It smells like coffee and gingerbread the moment they walk in, and it's relaxing to Levi, something a bit more warming._ _

__They're met by a waitress, a cute little redhead with a big white smile who brings them to a booth, gives them a menu of the specials and walks off just as cheery._ _

__Eren giggles like a child as he slides into the corner of the booth, eyes shining up at Levi brightly. He pats the seating in front of him, expectant of Levi to move and sit there._ _

__Levi presses his lips together, looking around before letting out a groan as he sits in the wanted seat. "We're in public, silly."_ _

__Eren shrugs, wrapping him up in his coat as he places his arms around him. "That makes it all more worthwhile, right?"_ _

__"No, dumbass." Levi spits as he tries wiggle out of Eren's hold fruitlessly. He stops as a servicer walls over to their table, sporting a smile a bit too wide that makes Levi suspicious, but it doesn't matter._ _

__This time a person wearing a santa hat comes over to their table, smiling just as cheerful as the last."Hello, may I start you two off?"_ _

__Levi opens his mouth but Eren squeezes him tighter and speaks for them. "Just two regular coffees please."_ _

__The waiter nods and takes their menus and walks away, leaving Levi with and frown._ _

__"You don't even know if I wanted coffee.."_ _

__"Shh.." Eren breathes, burying his lips in Levi's hair with a smile, hugging him a bit tighter. "You smell really nice today."_ _

__"Are you insinuating I don't always?" Levi jokes, leaning back onto Eren comfortably. Levi lifts his head up, eyes meeting with Erens. He gives his chin a small kiss, smirking as Eren's expression grows sheepish._ _

__Eren sighs, ears getting hot around the edges. "We're in public."_ _

__"Oh, stop."_ _

__Another person comes back with their drinks, and sets them on table along with creamer. They smile at them and hold up a bouquet a red flowers and plucks one from the batch, holding it out to them._ _

__"Would you like a poinsettia?"_ _

__Eren takes a second before he nods and takes the flower from the lady with a smile. He then places it in front of Levi, expectant of him to grab it._ _

__"Oh wow, thank you." Levi jokes with a hint of amusement in his tone, twisting the flower around as he examines it. "Don't think I've seen a real one before."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Mhm." Levi replies, laying the flower down onto the table and dragging his coffee near him. He picks up the cup by the rim, like he always does and blows gently on the dark liquid, easing away some steam before sipping. He gives a pleased look. "It's a good blend." He says, leaning back on Eren who gawks at him._ _

__"You're.. not gonna add any sugar or cream?"_ _

__"When do I ever?"_ _

__"That's... true."_ _

__"Silly." Levi shakes his head, taking another sip._ _

__Eren reaches over Levi, and pours some cream into his own, and then just a little bit of sugar before he stirs it up with his spoon. He brings the coffee to his lips, blowing off what steam he can blow off before taking a gulp. "Ah, it's good!"_ _

__"Mhm.."_ _

__"So, how was your study trip with Mikasa?"_ _

__Levi takes a second, "It was good, though, I got bored after the first month, and I think Mikasa did too. Studying in a different country isn't as fun as it's set out to be, especially when you have friends back home.. and when you're trying to work a long distance relationship.."_ _

__"Aw."_ _

__"It's so especially annoying when you're half way across from said country because of the extremely different time zones in which you always seemed to forgot and wake me up at two am for stupid things."_ _

__"It's not stupid if I thought to share it with you."_ _

__"Eren."_ _

__Eren sits his cup and and sighs, sliding over it the side of Levi and bumping him._ _

__"Oww."_ _

__"That didn't hurt."_ _

__"You don't know what hurts, shh." Levi takes the last sip of his coffee, and pushes his dishes aside, before turning to Eren, who's still nursing at least half a cup._ _

__"I thought you said you liked your coffee?"_ _

__"What?" Eren says, cup to his mouth. He takes a sip, "I do.."_ _

__"Hmm." Levi props an elbow onto the table, staring at Eren. "How's your week been?"_ _

__"It's been.. good."_ _

__"Just good?" Levi sighs, leaning back again, resting his head on Eren's shoulder. "Why is that."_ _

__"Been busy.. you know, holiday prep, school, so on." Eren replies, lowering his cup from his lips, licking them as he does. He feels a jab in his side, followed by hands wrapping around his bicep._ _

__"Are you stressed?"_ _

__"No, no. It's fine!"_ _

__"Hmm.." Levi hums, sliding his hands down to Eren's hand, taking the hand inside both of his own. "Just don't be too hard on yourself."_ _

__"I'm not." Eren smiles his way and leans his head on Levi's._ _

__"Eren."_ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__"Drink your damn coffee."_ _

__♡_ _

__"Sit down with me." Eren chimes, perching himself on the cold stones of the water fountain in front the café, arms reaching out for Levi._ _

__Levi blows into his scarf as he tugs it over his lips, taking his time as he walks over. "Aren't you cold?" He asks, stopping in front of Eren, leaning his weight on one leg, looking partially confused._ _

__Eren pulls him down to sit next to him, still looking just as happy. "I am, a bit.. but I like this fountain." Eren says, looking up behind them. "I wonder how many people don't even recognize what inspired this thing."_ _

__Levi turns around, looking at the old marble fountain as well. It's quite obvious to them at least, as it's got Rose's head engraved on the stone at top, where the water spouts out at._ _

__"Well I don't know, probably a lot, there's more people than there were back then."_ _

__Eren sighs as he takes a stand, holding a hand out for Levi. "Come on, you wanna go see Mikasa and Armin still?"_ _

__"Yes, that fine." Levi says taking Eren's hand to stand. He wraps his arms around his figure, and Eren notices he's cold easily by his slightly flushed cheeks and the rosy hints on his nose._ _

__Eren waits for him to catch up, and when he is he tugs him close and opens his coat._ _

__"Better?"_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__♡_ _

__They get home late, late as in around nine, more hours than Levi would have wanted but the look on Eren's face made it fine._ _

__Eren walks up the steps, Levi's items in tote as he opens the door, stepping aside for Levi to go in front._ _

__"Oh wow, it looks so nice in here." Levi says softly, walking down the two steps to the living area._ _

__"I'm glad you like the arrangements." Eren closes the door, a rush of cold air hitting him. He puts his bags down by the door, and follows him._ _

__Levi stops in front their tree, twisting a bulb. "I do." He says, walking back over to Eren half way._ _

__"You want tea?"_ _

__"That would be nice, yes."_ _

__Eren walks over to the kitchen, Levi trailing slowly behind him.Eren goes over to the sink, and plugs in the coffee machine, and puts in a tea pack before he taps the button for brewing._ _

__Levi gives out a small laugh, as he jumps up and perches himself on top the counter space. He looks over to Eren, watching in contentment as he makes their drinks, gazing at the side of his face for no real reason._ _

__God, it's been so long._ _

__Eren comes back with his tea, and hands it to him with both hands, their hands overlapping when Levi takes his cup. Eren leans over and kisses his cheek, before he goes back to coffee machine, and Levi just watches him._ _

__Eren presses the button to brew, and turns around back to where Levi sits to find the other staring his way. His heart does something funny, like a somersault or something. It makes him feel warm, not-so oddly enough. He smiles, casting his gaze downward and upon looking back up he sees Levi's done the same._ _

__"I.. I missed you. Alot" Eren starts, taking baby steps on over to the counter. He manages to regain worthiness of Levi's gaze, and his heart does the thing again. He slides his hand along the granite top as he nears, dragging it along until he reaches Levi. He keeps his hand there, right next to Levi's thigh as so to guard him somehow._ _

__Levi looks down at said hand, then up at Eren. His eyes a bit tired, but shining bright with what Eren knows to be happiness. He looks down at his mug again, thumb encircling the rim. He smiles. "I missed you as well, though it's only natural." He sighs soft and sets his mug aside, and puts his hands on Eren's biceps, looking him in the eyes this time. "It's hard not being able to hold you when I want."_ _

__Eren breathes deeply, stomach tying small knots this time. The feeling is almost virgin, it has indeed been too long. Too long without his love, with his smile, his touch, just him in general; it almost drive Eren mad._ _

__The aroma of chocolate sings throughout the kitchen, a smell they both love whispering softly about them, and makes Eren draw his attention to the hand Levi lays gently on himself. He smiles and places his hands on the granite either side of Levi, and leans in with a knowing look._ _

__Levi gives him a fond look back, before smiling meekly and looking away seemingly shy. Eren tilts his head the Levi turns, trying to get a look at his face, not minding the small ring in the background from the finishing of his own drink. Eren brings up a hand and let's it caress Levi's face, brushing over his cheek with his thumb drawing softly over his features._ _

__Levi bats his lashes slow as prepares to close his eyes, completely willing as he let's Eren kiss his face. It's teasing, as he's kissing very thing but his lips. His nose, his eyes, his chin but not his lips oh no._ _

__Eren lifts up one of Levi's hands, and draws it into his own. "Levi." Eren hums, pecking his lips. He stares at him with eyes full of love and admiration. "Levi.."_ _

__Levi looks at him a bit funny, lips move to speak but no words form, eyes voicing his confusion for him. Levi takes it upon himself to lean their faces to each others against, this time leaning his forehead on Eren's. "Yes..?"_ _

__"I love you.." Eren speaks, heart thrumming with great speed against his ribcage. "Very much..."_ _

__He's gorgeous, and unmistakably perfect, but more importantly he's _alive,_ he's alive and Eren can touch him; cradle him, he can look into his eyes again, he can whisper all those meaningless sweet nothings and cry into his hair at two in the morning. He's beautiful, everything he's a ever asked of, and he's alive and in Eren's arms again._ _

__It's stupid, but Eren always thinks this. Every time he can see, touch or taste him he feels this way. That just a life ago, they wouldn't have had this chance. This chance to be in each other's arms with ease, with a peace in mind knowing that there's no high chance that they_ _

__Levi breathes deeply before removing Eren's hands off his face as he takes them in his, seizing his lips with such desperation it's as if he may vanish from his line of sight._ _

__Eren melts right into him, not second guessing once as he kisses back with just as much effort._ _

__The softness of his lips lingers in Eren's mind. Such soft lips, ones that form just right around his. The want and need, the hunger that Eren can just taste of the sparks of these very lips lips just makes Eren's blood run hot. He wants him- no needs him, just as bad as Eren needs him._ _

__Eren breaks away without thought. In doing so his breath hitches in his throat, and he swallows uneasy. He stares at him almost lost, golden irises glazed with emotion that swims in the depths of the color, the lust that swells in his eyes._ _

__He's close to him again, where Levi can feel his hot breath whisking against his moist lips. The hover there, before they lean in and take Levi's bottom lip whole._ _

__Levi tilts his head to the side, perfectly posturing his head with Eren's. He slides his hand up from his bicep slowly, and places it to rest on his shoulder now, other hand still enveloped warmly in Eren's grasp._ _

__After a while Levi breaks the kiss, his hand massaging at Eren's neck now, and he leans in and whispers into Eren's ear._ _

__"Do you want me, Eren?"_ _

__Eren feels a quake of excitement shock bim, striking tight through his veins and centering at his heart. Like a bullet, or lightning strike._ _

__"Yes.."_ _

__Levi almost purrs against his ear, and it's enough to make his knees go weak. His fingertips grazing Eren's collarbone, and his entrapped hand now the captor as it collapses over Eren's this time._ _

__"Then why don't you take me?"_ _

__That's all Eren needs before he drops down to a kneel and hugs Levi's hips, sliding his hands under the man's shirt sliding and peeling it up to see his abdomen. He kisses right below his bellybutton, and makes a swerve to the bow of his hips._ _

__"Oi.. what are you doing?"_ _

__"Giving you what you deserve." Eren breathes softly, kissing up his sides to his waist, sucking gently on his abs. He jerks him closer, an arm slinked secure below Levi's ass while the other let's his hand tickles up his spine._ _

__Levi's short gasps feel the the gaps of silence that's not Eren's suckling. He hasn't been touched in so long._ _

__"Eren.."_ _

__Eren stands up, eyeing Levi with sure hunger as he does. "Hm?"_ _

__"Don't you want to go upstairs?" He says a bit breathless, Eren working at his neck again tirelessly. He puts his hands on his shoulders, pushing him away a bit, "Eren-"_ _

__Eren lifts him up in a swing, and takes him up the stairs, Levi's hands holding him tightly._ _

__He kicks the already open bedroom door to open wider, and walks through, and basically throws them onto the bed, suffocating Levi for a second before he pins him down into the sheets._ _

__"Oh shit, wait-"_ _

__"What?" Eren asks, kissing his cheeks, before his lips._ _

__Levi shakes his head and kisses him back, lips smudged against Eren's as he runs his hands all his chest, going for his shirt buttons and taking them out their sleeves one by one. Once he's got them all undo he smoothes his hands to the opposite ends of his breasts, and under his arms, wanting Eren to spread them out._ _

__Eren shrugs his shirt off his shoulders, and tosses it on the bed. He shakes his head, hair ruffling up as he shrugs his shoulders forward. He nods to Levi, "C'mere." Eren says as he lays right on the bed, back propped against the ebony baseboard._ _

__He calls over for Levi, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him into his lap. His kisses him hard again, tongue sliding over his bottom lip like so. His rubs his hands into the soft material of Levi's white shirt. He runs circles around the his nipples that perk up at the material. He grabs them with this fingers and give them a small twist, that evolves to rough pinching._ _

__Levi swallows hard, gasping out in slight pain, but unfocused with the blur that casts over his mind._ _

__Eren kiss his jaw, and leads up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe for a second before grazing his teeth on the flesh. "Off?"_ _

__Levi pecks Eren's lips again, unbuttoning his own shirt, tossing it to lay on Eren's. He slides his hands up Eren's chest again, lifting up his hips as he settles himself down onto Eren,and Eren watches intently as Levi straddles him._ _

__Levi lowers his hands, bringing them to lay on Eren's pants. He takes out the button, and slowly unzips them, still giving him eyes. He hovers up and slides the jeans down, and Eren's raises his hips as they slide past his knees, and he simply kicks them off. Levi lowers back down, removing his own jeans and tossing them to the edge of the bed._ _

__"That's much better.."_ _

__Levi starts to grind his ass over Eren's clothed erection, slow strokes over the hardened bulge, enjoying the sight of Eren rolling back that long neck and moaning oh so softly. He then slides his hands up Eren's bare chest. His hands gliding over the dips and ripples of his chiseled form, then they travel back down, fingers lifelessly sprawled over. It's sensual, the palms of Levi's hands tingling in excitement from the contact._ _

__Eren grows dizzy from the teasing, eyes clamped shut as bites down on his lips. He sighs heavily, reopening his eyes and laying his gaze on Levi's hips. Very nice hips indeed, strong and of precious shape. They're barely covered up by his black silk boxers, the last bit of silly clothing that needs to be removed. He lays his hands on either side of those hips, stopping Levi's movements as dips his hands inside of the cloth material to feel around what's inside. He hums in satisfaction as he removes his hands and begins to peel down Levi's boxers, rounding them under his ass._ _

__Eren lightly slaps his hands on Levi's asscheeks, fondling them gently. He giggles one, enjoying the feeling of the heavy fat slapping back at his hand. Eren watches as Levi tips back his head and lets out a breathy sigh. Eren can't help but tug his lips into a small smirk. A well known sensitive area. "You like this?"_ _

__Eren begins to trail along his neck, lips sucking on the soft skin gently, making a path to Levi's collarbone. A fog settles in Levi's mind, making it hard to think. It also makes him dizzy, a little bit disorientated but not at all displeased._ _

__Eren picks it up his pace, gradually getting rougher as he nibs at the skin, leaving small blotches of pink in his wake. He smashed his mouth against his neck, leaning them both to the right as he lays them down on the bed._ _

__Levi digs his nail into the skin of Eren's shoulders, making red crescent marks. He pats a hand back on Eren's crotch, and rubs, before eventually gripping at the little bulge and massaging it with his hand. This makes Eren bite down on his neck, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to break some skin._ _

__Levi keeps working at it, until it's grown from soft to firm under him._ _

__His erection straining painfully against the light blue material, pearls of precum making a small wet mark where his tip lays captive. Levi peels away at his boxers, not for a second trying to fight the feeling of sheer excitement from seeing Eren's cock spring away from its confinement._ _

__Levi squirts the lubricant all over his cock, and tosses the bottle to let it limp to the other side of the bed. He watches the clear substance slick down the curve of Eren's cock, causing the skin to glisten and even the muscle to twitch a bit._ _

__Levi never breaks eye contact, even as he's got his hand wrapped around Eren's cock. The tip steadily oozing out precum all over his hand. He relishes in the soft moans he receives from Eren, the taint pink flush of his cheeks, the fluttering of his lashes as he closes his eyes, just everything._ _

__Levi brushes his thumb against the tip, placing around Eren's urethra. His thumb digs slightly into it, making more precum spew out, and Eren to moan in protest._ _

__"Levi, please." Eren breathes, chest heaving up and down, head a little dizzy. His grits his teeth as he dick twitched rather hard, and he whimpers softly. He wants just a little more attention, but fortunately he'll have that soon enough._ _

__"Please what..?" Levi's takes his hands off Eren slowly, and sits upright._ _

__Levi grabs the lubricant again and begins to then use it on himself this time around. He squirts a large pearl of the clear substance onto his fingers, and sets the bottle back onto the bedding. He then spreads himself, raising his hips up as he coats it over and in his entrance. He groans at an hushed volume, experiencing slight ecstasy from touching such a sensitive area._ _

__When he feels his readied enough, Levi lowers himself onto Eren in a swift movement, sweeping his hands up and across Eren's abs, up to his chest where they come to a sure halt. "Eren, have I ever told you that you're gorgeous?" Levi breathes, rubbing his ass back and forth on Eren's very hard, and very wet erection._ _

__"Yes.."_ _

__"Then I'll say again.. you're gorgeous," Levi breathes his hot breath onto Eren ear, making it feel hotter than it already is. Levi pulls Eren's hands up, laying them on himself. The looks he makes are more than suggestive, and it takes nothing more for Eren flip their positions, doing so with much haste._ _

__Eren drags his tongue up Levi's neck, journeying his way to his mouth so he can give his lips another deserving peck._ _

__"Can I go in?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__Eren lifts Levi's thigh up by under the knee slightly, enough to get good access. He uses his other hand to point his throbbing erection at his hole, and presses the tip there._ _

__Levi's heart stutters, and he feels a quake of nervousness go through him for the dammest reason. They've done this before, times and times before._ _

__Though, none of that matters as Eren starts to kiss his neck, and all his worries seem to ease out of his system as Eren whispers soft words in his ear. Soft, sweet words as he starts to push inside him._ _

__Levi grits his teeth, breaking a slight sweat as Eren pushes in more. His heart floods a heat all over his chest, a weird feeling, like love and some other emotion being experienced at the same time. Maybe fear, maybe vulnerability, he can't be sure._ _

__Eren notices his grimace, and his heart stops along with his advancing movements. "Are you okay?" He asks in a hushed voice, carried by a very sweet tone._ _

__It causes Levi to immediately open his eyes, being met with worried ones. They carry a certain sadness, but it's almost washed out by the apparent worry, which makes Levi feel bad._ _

__"I'm fine... keep going." Levi says, equally as quiet. He releases his pressed grip from Eren's shoulders, and slinks his arms around the man's neck again, pulling himself closer._ _

__"Are you sure? We can stop-"_ _

__"Don't worry, I'm sure. Keep going, I'm okay." Levi reassures him once more, tilting his head over and kissing Eren's cheek. Eren relaxes, eyes closed as he nods in response. He cradles Levi to himself, and fixes their position on the bed before working into him again._ _

__Levi let's out a puff of breath he's been holding in, trying to relax his own nerves. He shouldn’t be worried, as Eren's always been gentle. Now is not any different._ _

__His mind eventually wanders to something else, something more worthwhile of thinking about. Thinking about him, how he missed him, things he won't dare say aloud right now._ _

__Seems like just a second passes before Eren tells him he's all the way in, and Levi nods, hugging him tighter as he begins to set his pace inside him._ _

__Levi can remember this, from six years back to their last life. Every time they have sex it feels just so wrong. Not morally or anything, but physically wrong, like he's been overly stuffed or something, but that's only natural to feel this while having something shoved up your ass._ _

__"Oh shit-" Levi exclaims, his skin going cold for half a second before it breaks out in goose bumps, sending a sharp shiver down his spine. He feels light and the tingling in his legs to the erratic palpation of his heart makes it hard to focus, but he guess he doesn't need to while he's kissing Eren's jaw line._ _

__"Oh, Levi.." Eren moans softly against his neck, lips lazily hovered there as he breathes uneven. He's shaky, but he can't care about that. It feels all so good, and he just wants to ejaculate on the spot._ _

__Eren starts to speed up, grounding his hips into Levi's, rubbing their groins and abs into each other, making sweet, sweet friction Eren could die for._ _

__The pleasure builds up in Levi's pelvis, and it just gnaws away at his conscious mind ever so slowly. No doubt he forgot what this feels like. It's nothing like masturbating. No toy can replace the technique and warmth of an actual person; Eren to be exact, just isn't possible._ _

__Levi hugs Eren tighter, eyes that clamp shut squeeze out small tears that had been welled up for a moment now. The overwhelming feeling causes him to bare down on his jaw. That feeling is of euphoria, making his lips quiver almost violent, moans choking their way out his throat, though mostly muffled against Eren's neck._ _

__His chest aches, aches with a certain pain not all displeasant. His toes curl, along with his fingers, and his hips rutting up against Eren's, body quaking all very slightly. It's almost too much._ _

__Eren groans out aloud as he grinds his palms in the soft white sheets that flood around them, and shores up above Levi, gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes._ _

__"Le- Levi.."_ _

__Levi beings to open his own eyes again, one eyes searching around him before he lands on Eren, flushed and breathing hard. He bites down on his bottom lip, another wave of pleasure swallowing him up; one he doesn't even hesitate to fight it back as he rolls his head back._ _

__"Levi, look at me."_ _

__Levi cracks open his right eye slowly, wet lashes unslicking themselves one by one. He's looking at him now, and he has to admit the sight of Eren turns him on a little more than he was previous. His tangled, slick hair and flushed cheeks, along with the seriousness in his eyes. A deadly beauty._ _

__"I'm looking at you.."_ _

__Eren lifts up his thigh by the back of his knee, rolling the leg over his shoulder. His gains little control of his breathing and decides to go in for another kiss. This one sloppy, very sloppy, but very worthy. The heat creeps up to his cheeks and stings them, pinching the delicate nerves in spirals._ _

__Levi digs his heels into Eren's hips, hands stuffed with tufts of luscious brown hair. He tugs on his hair, wanting Eren to pull his head down more and he does, and Levi breaks the kiss lays his tongue on Eren's lips, seeking an invite and smiles upon the opening of his mouth, and welcomes his tongue right in to lay on Eren's._ _

__Eren tickles Levi's tongue with his own, and sends little sparks dancing inside his cheeks._ _

__Eren's hips begin to falter, his own sensitivity getting the best of him_ _

__"Levi, nngh... ah- good?" Eren grunts out, not making much sense, but Levi nods, not seeking to make too much sense either._ _

__They can both feel themselves nearing a close, and Levi voices that to Eren, who in return kisses him fairly rougher, while proceeding to stroke him, wanting to get him off just a bit faster._ _

__Levi throws his arms back, and they poorly circle Eren's shoulders. His nails deepening into the flesh again, this time scraping over it roughly, leaving red marks stretch out words._ _

__"Oh.. Eren." Levi gasps next to Eren's lips, heaving with his breathes, trying to speak but he's no longer all that coherent. His name rolls Levi's lips, like a curse or chant. He voices utter politeness, in the form of 'please', a word he only ever says this much during a time like this._ _

__Eren's not as loud, but he's certainly more talkative. Levi's name is like a praise off his lips, the word of prayer as he worships at his temple. He's breathing so hard, and he draws his fists into the bed for support. He's so damn close, but his lover's even closer._ _

__Levi comes with a shout, arching his back as he tosses his head forth over Eren's shoulder, squeezing him all so tight as he racks with contractions of his orgasm._ _

__Eren finds himself coming after him, and his body protesting death to him. He drags them down to the bed, and he holds Levi just as tight. His erratic breathing becoming just a bit more stable by the second, and he eases up and relaxes on top of Levi, resting while he regains his breath._ _

__Levi let's go of his death grip on Eren, and just simply hugs his next, giving him a small kiss on the head before he lays his head back, tired as well._ _

__Levi stays still for the moment, allowing himself to ease out of his high and take in the warmth that is Eren. His eyes remain shut, lips slowly become agape; so very inviting._ _

__Eren smiles, and cranes his neck to give Levi a small kiss on those very lips, a small, gentle kiss. By the time Levi's eyes flutter open Eren's gone to kiss his nose, bridge, then eyes and finally forehead. Soft, butterfly kisses that only angels are capable of giving._ _

__It makes Levi feel so warm.  
calls out softly, burying his lips into his lover's hair._ _

__"Levi.." Eren whispers, planting another kiss as he takes in his scent. The intoxicating smell relaxes him, flooding his lungs in the best possible. It's light but contains hints of musk, complete touches of florals and tads of gingerbread and cinnamon that still linger from the evening's baking session._ _

__"Hmm?" Levi hugging him back, even if they both feel disgusting._ _

__"You want to shower?"_ _

__"Yes..."_ _

__♡_ _

__Levi wakes up feeling a bit disorientated. He doesn't quite remember all that happened the previous night yet, he feels bit foggy, limbs a bit tight, ass sore as hell. He doesn't remember changing the sheets too well, but he does know he hasn't slept that well in probably years._ _

__He shakes himself awake, and supports himself with his arms as he shores up in the bed. He looks around, not sure where Eren is, but he finds an envelope on Eren's pillow, that he's sure wasn't there before so he rolls over to pick it up._ _

__He holds up the the envelope to examine it, eyes still a bit heavy with sleep. It's red in color, with a green string tied around one if the edges in shape of a bow. Big bold letters in black spell out, "OPEN ME :)" and it's no doubt to be Eren's handwriting. He shakes his head, and flicks his thumb under the seal, opening it easily and slides out the little note inside._ _

__He flips back over onto his stomach, and reads it with a huff._ _

___"Levi, come down stairs when you read this, I have you're present! -Eren"_ _ _

__Levi shakes his head and tosses both the note and envelope back onto the opposite side if the bed. He snuggles back into the bed, wrist flicking back and forth restlessly. He doesn't want to get up._ _

__But like bad luck, loud thumps storm their way over to the bedroom door, and swing the door open._ _

__"Merry Christmaaaas!" Eren exclaims, running over to the bed and jumping on it, tackling Levi's side if the bed as if he were a cat._ _

__Levi groans, "The hell." He tries to fight his way out the path of harm, but Eren rips back his blankets and tackles him again, making him gasp out for air. "Eren why, Merry Christmas to you too, now get off." He chokes._ _

__Eren snorts loudly, that quickly developing into a hearty laugh. He collapses over Levi once more, not minding the man's loud groan. He take a his time to recover, before getting off him and slapping his shoulder. "Come on, get up." He's says, a bit breathless still but that doesn't stop from still trying to laugh._ _

__Levi frowns at him. "What was the point of making a note of you're just gonna come attack me like a stupid person.."_ _

__"Because I made that note at like six and now it's ten and I knew damn well you were awake yet ignoring my note but what do I come and find, hmm?"_ _

__Levi opens his mouth to speak, before closing his lips and looking a bit sheepish. "It wasn't like that.." He's says in a low voice, avoiding eye contact._ _

__Eren rolls his eyes, before pulling Levi's arms up. "Yeah yeah, come on."_ _

__Levi moans softly, before standing on the bed and walking off it, letting Eren pull him like a child does excited to have their parent watch them open the presents Santa left._ _

__Levi let's Eren drag him down the hallway, and down the stairs, all the way to the living room. It's empty, but Levi can hear the voices of their friends in the dining room._ _

__Levi feels seemingly out of place, as he's still in just a tee-shirt and sweats, his night wear._ _

__Though all those feelings run down the drain in a hurry when Eren opens the door._ _

__"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!!!" The group shouts, springing from under and around the table like children no so successfully._ _

__What makes it better is that they're all in their nightwear, except for Reiner who's just in his underwear. His bunny underwear. Connie's in a damn tiger onesie, while Sasha's in one that resembles a piglet._ _

__"Oh my." Levi says, walking further into the room._ _

__Historia gives a cute little laugh as she goes up and gives Levi a hug. Their heights are extremely similar so it's actually pleasant hugging her._ _

__"I missed you!" She squeals._ _

__Levi laughs, and she lets go of him as he walks over to the others, and sits down at the table._ _

__-_ _

__The night comes fairly quickly, and everyone but Mikasa and Armin leaves for the night, and they all curl up in the couch just talking._ _

__"I'll be right back." Mikasa says, getting off the couch to go to the kitchen, taking out the cookies she has in their oven._ _

__"I'll help you!" Armin calls out, untangling himself from the blankets and scurrying into the kitchen after her._ _

__Eren watches as they both disappear into the kitchen, already busy before he gets off the couch himself, walking to the Christmas tree._ _

__Levi looks at him a bit confused, pretty sure all the presents had been opened. "Whatcha 'doin?" He asks, chin rested on his hand. He looks puzzled, not quite sure what Eren's crouching down to get._ _

__Eren giggles, pulling a slender black box from under the tree, and hurries back to the sofa, plopping down on it._ _

__"Ai!"_ _

__"Shh!" Eren hushes, before handing Levi the box. "I wanted to give this to you last, it's not much but I wanted to get it."_ _

__Levi quirks a brow at him, before taking the velvet feeling box into his own grip. It's light, but with an obvious weight, and with the shape it makes him think of a tennis bracelet._ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Open it!"_ _

__Levi shakes his head, sliding off the red bow and tips it off the edges of his fingers, going in to take off the lid. His eyes widen just a tiny bit, before bringing a hand to his mouth, barely covering up his developing smile._ _

__"Remember you said you wanted couples rings?" Eren snickers, biting his bottom lip as he watches Levi take a ring out._ _

__"It's cute." Levi marvels, looking at them in awe. It's just two tiny rings, white gold at that, with little wings crossing over one another with their names engraved on the said wings. The Wings of Freedom, how could he forget such an emblem?_ _

__"Happy birthday!"_ _

__Levi stares at his gift, and he can't help his lips curling up into another smile. He looks up at Eren, and pulls him close to him, giving his nose a kiss._ _

__"Thank you.." Levi says, tilting his head at Eren. It's a simple movement, but something about it makes Eren's heart do that fluttery thing again, for whatever reason._ _

__Levi puts the band back into its box, before placing his hands on Eren's shoulders, looking the other in the eyes. "Are you trying something?"_ _

__Eren grins at him, "I don't know, am I?"_ _

__"What did I tell you about answering questions with questions."_ _

__Eren laughs again, bumping their heads together, staring at complete ease, and Levi can see the love in his eyes, and it makes him feel jittery, but none the less loved. Like always._ _

__"I love you, Levi" Eren whispers, placing his has on Levi's cheeks, thumbs caressing the sides of his face._ _

__Levi closes his eyes and breathes in softly, arms wrapping around Eren's sides. "I love you too, Eren."_ _

__"Welcome home.."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my writing, lmao!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day! :D ♡


End file.
